Chinese Food- French
by ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe
Summary: Cette histoire est basée sur l'histoire de mcfuz "à emporter". J'espère que vous apprécierez. c'est quand Carter rencontre Lion et est pris pour un demi-dieu! leo/sadie


Bonjour les francophones du monde! Je suis un locuteur natif anglais, si vous ne pouvez pas le dire! Quand j'ai remarqué que abroutin1 a publié une histoire, je pensais bien beaucoup de gens visitent ce site qui ne sont pas de langue maternelle anglaise alors pourquoi ne pas republier toutes mes histoires dans d'autres langues aussi? Je vais prendre française cette année à l'école, alors j'ai décidé de commencer par le français! J'espère que vous aimez cette histoire!  
Je vous remercie.

Tous droits à l'idée de l'histoire que cette histoire est basée hors de passer à l'auteur mcfuz incroyable. Voir mcfuz écrit cet appel d'histoire impressionnante complètement renversant "Take Out", que vous devriez tous lire, et c'est là que j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire!

Désolé d'avance pour toute mauvaise traduction et des problèmes de grammaire! Et un grand merci à Google Translate pour m'aider avec ça!

C R E

A T R

J'ai soupiré et tapais du pied plus rapidement que la ligne en face de moi est venu à un arrêt complet encore. Bien sûr, le reste des stagiaires étaient trop paresseux pour sortir et aller chercher leur propre nourriture chinoise! Je viens à peine résisté à l'envie de faire face à la paume comme le Chinois derrière le comptoir leva les mains en l'air et a crié quelque chose en chinois au client agitée lorgne son sac de nourriture suspecte.

Je levai les yeux et a commencé à étudier les autres qui attendent en ligne devant moi.

Il y avait la maman chargé sur querelles dans deux bambins et une fille adolescente piaffe à l'écran de son iPhone. Un homme avec une boule de bowling dimensionné positions décalées bedaine et laissa ses yeux errer à la jolie femme en face de lui. Je tremblais et décalé à regarder l'adolescent en face de moi.

Chaque fois qu'il bougeait, ses cheveux noirs bouclés s'installe avec lui. Il s'agitait beaucoup, une quantité anormale. J'étais sur le point de regarder ailleurs quand j'ai vu un éclat d'orange flamme scintillement sur sa main.

J'ai gelé et impulsivement lui tapa sur l'épaule.

Il se retourna, ses yeux bruns confondus. «Puis-je vous aider?"

"Euh, ouais ... Vous-vous êtes sur le feu." Je l'ai dit sans conviction en montrant sa main.

Nous avons tous deux regardé vers le bas mais maintenant, la flamme avait disparu et il se retourna vers le haut. "Ah, oui, je le dit souvent, mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment mon genre ..."

"Non, vous étiez littéralement en feu!"

"Regardez l'homme, je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, mais je vais bien. Voyez-vous?" Il agita sa main flamboyante précédemment devant mon visage.

"I-" Je fus coupé par un homme chinois en colère pointant vers le garçon en face de moi et pour lui demander son ordre. J'ai regardé autour confus. La ligne semble avoir dispersé et la dispute entre l'homme chinois et son client brisée.

garçon de feu est parti avec trois sacs pleins d'emporter me donner un clin d'oeil et une lueur de feu avant de disparaître dans les rues de Manhattan.

J'ai quitté précipitamment moi-même avec quatre sacs de mets à emporter demandais si je serais capable de queue lui et si je voulais vraiment.

«La dernière fois que je vais à Manhattan pour la cuisine chinoise." Je plaignais.

- -

L O

E

La minute où je savais que j'étais hors de la vue du restaurant chinois J'ai enlevé dans un sprint. J'ai dévié à gauche et dans un magasin de casse-croûte. J'ai poussé un peu d'argent et le caissier, équilibrer mon Sortez et porte-monnaie et en réussissant à ramasser une bouteille d'eau.

Qui a dit que les hommes ne peuvent pas multi-tâche?

Je disparaissais dans une ruelle et vidé mon sac à emporter sur le terrain et faites à la hâte et le message iris. Les visages de chacun de la tête conseils dans le camp de sang-mêlé, et nos amis romains, grésillait dans le foyer.

Annebeth été le premier à me remarquer.

"Leo? Que les Hadès?" Toutes les têtes se tourna vers moi comme ils sont tous arrêtés ce qu'ils faisaient et se sont réunis autour de notre vieux battons table de ping-pong.

«Les gars, vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui vient de m'arriver!"

"Une jeune fille a finalement accepté de sortir avec toi?" Jason renchérit ironiquement.

"Je fronce les sourcils:« Non, - "

"Est-ce à propos de notre nourriture chinoise?" demanda Travis.

"Non, non, j'ai ce droit ici. J'ai juste"

"Alors c'est quoi Leo?" demanda Piper.

"Eh bien," j'ai craqué. «Si vous voulez tout arrêter de me couper Je voudrais expliquer ce qui s'est passé!"

Ils ont tous se turent et moi, enfin, ont continué. "Je pense que je viens de découvrir un nouveau demi-dieu! Et il était environ 16 ou 17!"

"Quoi? Comment est-ce possible?"

"Monsters auraient dû lui flairé depuis longtemps!"

"Il devrait avoir été revendiquée depuis longtemps!"

"Les gars, il ya plus. Je ... Je pense qu'il est un enfant de l'un des trois grands!"

Chaos. Remplissez et pis chaos a éclaté à partir de mes collègues demi-dieux.

«Je pourrais avoir un frère ... ou un autre cousin?" Percy a hurlé.

"Euh, je devenais le Zeus / Jupiter ambiance de lui ..."

Je suppose que le bruit de la salle de conférence est devenu si fort que Chiron a finalement dû pousser sa tête po

«Qu'est-ce au nom des dieux qui se passe ici?" Tout le monde a commencé à expliquer à la fois jusqu'à ce que j'ai interrompu.

"Les gars, j'ai besoin d'y aller, alors je vais vous expliquer tout cela lorsque je serai de retour!" J'ai chipé ma main à travers le message iris et commencé mon voyage de retour au camp HB.

- -

L O

E

Au moment où je suis rentré le emporter était complètement froid et les biscuits de fortune étaient à moitié écrasée. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. J'ai jeté tout sur la table et a commencé à nouveau mon explication pour Chiron, et, étonnamment, M. D.

"Etes-vous sûr?"

«Oui, je suis positive. Annebeth, pourquoi ne pas aller chercher Malcolm. Il peut pirater les caméras de sécurité dans un restaurant de cuisine chinoise de Ling Ming."

Elle hocha la tête et se précipita hors de la salle, tellement désespérée pour les réponses qu'elle a même pris les commandes de moi.

- -

Au moment où Malcolm avait piraté son système de sécurité et accroché un projecteur de son lap top, nous avons tous pris place autour de la table de ping-pong et avions bavardé sur littéralement toutes les situations que nous pourrions imaginer pour l'apparition soudaine de cette nouvelle demi-dieu. Malcolm recherché à travers le flux de caméra de sécurité et a choisi la bonne.

Sur la cassette, j'ai vu le garçon mystérieux tapant du pied, agacé. Je l'ai vu jeter un regard autour jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le feu des étincelles sur mes mains.

«J'ai eu faim okay ..." murmurai-je en réponse aux regards accusateurs de chacun.

J'ai vu notre conversation et puis moi-même été témoin de marcher sur traînant ma emporter avec moi. le garçon a intensifié et Malcolm a réussi à améliorer le son et zoom po

"Ouais, j'ai une ordonnance en vertu Kane, devrais dire Carter Kane." L'homme lui tendit quatre sacs de nourriture et il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de disparaître dans la direction opposée comme moi.

"Hum, on dirait qu'il se dirigeait vers Brooklyn. N'avons-nous pas des demi-dieux qui vont à l'école là-bas?" Katie commenté de Déméter.

«Ouais», a confirmé Piper. "Lacy et Drew aller à cet endroit appelé Académie de sac."

Tout le monde a commencé à discuter de la situation à la fois. Chiron calmé tout le monde vers le bas et se tourna vers M. D.

"Il ne fait aucun doute que ce garçon est un demi-dieu. Nous devons envoyer quelqu'un immédiatement après lui."

M. D hocha la tête solennellement d'accord. "Le petit gosse va se faire tuer!"

"Quoi? Que voulez-vous dire? Quel est si dangereux sur Brooklyn?" Frank a demandé, complètement confus.

«Les enfants, j'ai besoin que vous écoutiez attentivement. Vous avez récemment découvert l'existence de l'autre. Grecs et les Romains, vivre ensemble et complètement à part. Mais pourtant il ya beaucoup de choses que vous ne connaissez pas. Autres dieux existent autres que les Romains et les Grecs. Les Egyptiens sont vivants. ils sont une civilisation plus ancienne que des Grecs ou des Romains. Ils sont considérés comme très dangereux! Pourtant, nous ne savons pas combien ils sont puissants! Si cette Demigod non réclamés est découvert par les Egyptiens il va sûrement être capturé , torturé et tué des informations qu'il ne sait rien de! "

Personne ne dit un mot. Nous étions tous choqués de même prononcer un coup d'œil.

Chiron a continué, pas dérouté par notre silence absolu. «C'est pourquoi on envoient des sept, y compris Nico Di Angelo, hors de Brooklyn pour sauver cette Demigod et de le ramener au camp! Il est également essentiel que si vous trouvez des monstres qui ne sont pas romain ou grec, éviter à tout prix. Et si vous trouvez qu'il ya des frères et sœurs de Carter Kane, apporter eux aussi. "

"Oh, et Malcolm, je vais besoin de vous pour faire une recherche sur Carter Kane et déterrer toute information vous pouvez en lui, et de le faire rapidement. No go, vous tous, et ne dites pas un mot à tous ceux qui n'est pas dans cette salle! "


End file.
